


Famiglia

by Akemichan



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La decisione di Neal di regalare un vestito estremamente costoso ad Elizabeth porterà lui, lei e Peter a rendersi conto di quello che è ormai diventata la loro relazione.<br/>Ambientata da qualche parte della prima/seconda stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famiglia

Peter era seduto a fare colazione al tavolo della sua cucina e guardava insistentemente davanti a sé, fingendo di non prestare attenzione a null'altro che alla sua tazza di caffé e ignorando persino i tentativi di Satchmo di ottenere attenzioni.

Elizabeth stava terminando di sistemare il lavello e, nonostante lo guardasse di tanto in tanto con la coda dell'occhio, pretendeva che così non fosse. Anche se sapeva che avrebbe ceduto presto, perché non sopportava di vederlo comportarsi in quella maniera.

«Avanti, tesoro» gli disse, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle. «Non è una cosa così grave.»

«No, non lo è» ammise lui, con un sospiro. «Solo non capisco perché tu debba andare a comprare il vestito con Neal. Ci siamo sempre andati assieme.»

«Ne abbiamo già parlato» rispose Elizabeth. «Neal si è offerto e io ho accettato. D'altronde, per quanto riguarda la moda è un po' più ferrato di te.»

«Questo non è vero.»

«Ieri ti ho nominato una nuova marca di scarpe e mi hai detto che non esisteva una squadra simile nel campionato di baseball» commentò Elizabeth, con un sorriso divertito.

«Ero distratto» si giustificò Peter. «E ti ricordo che sono io quello che l'ha arrestato, a Neal» aggiunse, come se quello potesse in qualche modo certificare la sua conoscenza dell'alta moda.

Elizabeth si sedette a tavolo e sospirò. Sinceramente, quando Neal si era proposto di accompagnarla a comprare l'abito per la festa, non aveva pensato che Peter si sarebbe offeso. La festa dell'FBI veniva organizzata ogni anno e, nonostante la trovassero in qualche maniera noiosa, erano tenuti a parteciparvi, per cui tentavano di renderla ogni anno in qualche modo speciale. Stavolta non avevano nemmeno dovuto sforzarsi loro stessi, perché ci aveva pensato il bureau a farlo, decidendo di conferire una speciale onorificenza a Peter per via della sua alta percentuale di casi risolti all'anno, di molto superiore alla media nazionale.

Neal aveva scherzato sostenendo che metà del merito fosse suo, ma naturalmente l'FBI non poteva dare un'onorificenza ad un informatore che aveva ancora la cavigliera addosso e, in teoria, un paio d'anni da scontare in galera. Peter, in ogni caso, aveva replicato con arguzia che, in fondo, era stato lui stesso ad arrestarlo, quindi parte del merito per i suoi meriti gli spettava in ogni caso.

Elizabeth era rimasta accuratamente fuori della discussione. Aveva ormai accettato lo strano rapporto che i due avevano e spesso la divertiva osservarli al lavoro. Era felice del riconoscimenti di Peter e sapeva che anche Neal lo era. Allo stesso modo, sapeva che Peter riconosceva l'incredibile talento di Neal e aveva fatto una missione quello di indirizzarlo sulla retta via.

Così aveva deciso che, in onore dell'onorificenza di Peter, avrebbe comprato un vestito nuovo per l'occasione. Qualcosa che avrebbe fatto sfigurare tutte le altre mogli. L'aveva accennato per puro caso quando sia Neal sia Mozzie erano nella sua cucina e, quando Neal si era offerto di accompagnarla in un negozio che conosceva, aveva accettato.

«Volevo farti una sorpresa» disse Elizabeth. Non le piaceva che quell'occasione felice fosse diventato motivo di attrito fra di loro.

«Lo capisco.» Peter allungò la mano per prenderle la sua e stringerla. «È solo che ci siamo sempre andati assieme...»

In quel momento, Neal entrò dalla porta. Ormai non bussava nemmeno, si era in qualche modo procurato la chiave dell'appartamento e vi entrava. La sua scusa ufficiale era per non costringerli ad alzarsi ogni volta che passava a trovarli, il motivo reale per dar fastidio a Peter, che per quanto lo ammirasse aveva ancora difficoltà ad accettare la routine e la familiarità che si era creata fra di loro. Difatti, quando lo vide entrare senza problemi e abbassarsi ad accarezzare Satchmo che era corso verso di lui scodinzolando, alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo indicò con un gesto nervoso della mano. Era il suo modo di dire “vedi? Ormai ha preso il mio posto in tutto”.

Neal si avvicinò al tavolino con un grosso sorriso. Peter sapeva bene che l'unico motivo per cui non avrebbe toccato il suo cibo, almeno quello, solo perché lo trovava troppo dozzinale. «Sei pronta?» disse a Elizabeth.

Lei fece un sorriso leggermente ansioso, e poi saettò gli occhi verso Peter, una chiara indicazione che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Allora Neal spostò il suo interesse verso Peter, che si ritrovò due paia di occhi addosso – tre, se si considerava anche Satchmo – per cui fu costretto a rispondere.

«Di solito vado io a fare shopping con mia moglie» affermò.

«Ah!» Neal parve capire il problema. «Non c'è alcuna ragione di essere geloso.» E poi aggiunse: «Il negozio che ho in mente ha solo commesse e dai camerini non si fece nulla».

«Non sono geloso» protestò Peter, risultando decisamente poco convincente rispetto al suo solito. «Voglio solo partecipare al processo di scelta.»

«Può venire anche lui?» Elizabeth si intromise nel discorso, guardando Neal con uno sguardo gentile, da cucciolo.

Neal alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non era veramente seccato, però temeva che Peter avrebbe potuto guastare il loro divertimento. «Credevo che il nuovo abito dovesse essere una sorpresa.»

«Sì, ma...» I suoi occhi saettarono da Peter, prima di tornare su di lui. Non terminò la frase, ma la risposta era chiara. Preferiva evitare il colpo di scena, se questo significava dover discutere a lungo con lui.

Neal fissò per un tempo che sembrò particolarmente lungo i due coniugi, che avevano discusso tenendosi per mano, e convenne che non avrebbe avuto alcun modo di convincerli. Se era un truffatore così bravo, era anche perché sapeva capire le persone e anticipare la prossima mossa.

«Va bene, non c'è problema» disse allora. «Ma mi devi assicurare che ascolterai di più i miei consigli.»

«Certo» confermò Elizabeth, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe potuto rispettare del tutto quel proposito. Peter era pur sempre l'uomo che amava e rispettava grandemente la sua opinione.

Dal canto suo, Neal non ci provò nemmeno a chiedere a Peter di evitare di fare commenti, per cui non ci provò neppure. Improvvisamente, l'idea di andare a fare compere con entrambi lo attirò: trovava sempre divertente prendere in giro Peter sulla loro differenza in ambito di vestiario. Soprattutto per quanto riguardava il cappello.

 

Neal aveva scelto un negozio sulla Quinta Avenue. Non appariva eccessivamente lussuoso e ovviamente non aveva le marche per cui si spendevano soldi solo a pronunciarne il nome, ma commerciava comunque con la migliore moda europea di un certo livello. L'aveva pensato per le esigenze di Elizabeth.

«Benvenuto, signor Holden» lo accolse la commessa, una ragazza dalle guance paffute e i capelli biondo cenere ricci. «È parecchio tempo che non la vedevo.»

Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi fissò la moglie con lo sguardo eloquente. Non gli era particolarmente piaciuto scoprire che Neal era già conosciuto in quel locale, ma sotto il suo falso nome. Stava per dire qualcosa a quel proposito, ma Elizabeth lo trattenne per il braccio per impedirglielo.

«Sono stato lontano a lungo.» In realtà il carcere dove aveva trascorso diversi anni di prigione non era esattamente lontano da New York. Era una risposta filosofica. «Ti vedo benissimo, Candy. Sono contento che ti ricordi di me.»

«Sarebbe stato impossibile dimenticarsi di lei, signor Holden» fu la risposta, con un ampio sorriso, che le fece comparire una fossetta su una guancia.

Neal avrebbe voluto chiacchierare ancora con Candy, che gli ricordava il periodo della sua vita prima del carcere, quando ancora lavorava per Adler e con Kate, ma aveva visto l'occhiata irrequieta di Peter e aveva deciso che era meglio procedere. Inoltre, il pensiero di Kate avrebbe potuto tornare a tormentarlo, quindi era meglio mettersi al lavoro.

«Sono qui per comprare un abito da sera» disse allora a Candy, con un grande sorriso. «Per la mia amica qui.»

«Eccomi.» Elizabeth sorrise e allungò la mano in avanti. Candy gliela strinse, ma senza nemmeno farci caso. I suoi occhi erano fissati nel suo viso, e poi le scannerizzarono il resto del corpo. In un istante aveva già individuato quali vestiti avrebbero potuto andare bene per lei e quali sarebbero stati da scartare immediatamente. Notò anche, questa volta con una punta di stupore, che veniva accompagnata da un altro uomo dal comportamento possessivo. La curiosità la spinse a chiedersi che tipo di rapporto intercorresse fra loro e il signor Holden, ma dato che non era necessario saperlo e lei era competente in quello che faceva, non disse nulla a questo riguardo.

«Serve per un tipo di evento particolare? Esterno o interno?» domandò invece. Le risposte le avrebbero permesso di scremare ancora di più la collezione del negozio.

«Una cena di gala» rispose Neal vagamente, voltandosi poi verso Peter per avere dei suggerimenti. Lui non aveva la minima idea di come fossero organizzate le feste all'FBI.

«Una cosa sobria» rispose Peter. «Formale ma non troppo. Niente di elaborato, ecco.» Poiché Candy appariva ancora un po' perplessa riguardo alla questione, aggiunse: «È la cena annuale dell'FBI.»

«Oh, capisco» disse lei. «Credo di avere proprio qualche vestito adatto. Preferenze di colore?»

«Scegli tu quelli che pensi siano adatti, mi fido» intervenne Neal. Cady annuì soddisfatta e fece loro cenno di accomodarsi sul divano dedicato agli accompagnatori, mentre si recava agli armadi per recuperare i vestiti, i quali erano accuratamente riposti dentro buste di plastica per essere protetti dalla polvere.

«Non mi è piaciuto il suo tono quando le ho detto che sono dell'FBI» sussurrò Peter a Neal, nel frattempo, e poi fissò attorno con la preoccupazione di cogliere qualche inizio delle attività illegali che si svolgevano in quekl negozio.

«Rilassati e spegni il pulsante agente per una volta» lo rimbeccò lui divertito. «Semplicemente non è abituata a clientele come la tua.»

«Invece la tua sì, eh?» fu la replica, sullo stesso tono, che indicava che avrebbe comunque tenuto gli occhi ben aperti sulla faccenda.

Elizabeth aveva deciso di ignorare il battibecco e godersi il momento. Certo, se il negozio fosse stato una copertura per qualcosa avrebbe preferito che suo marito lo scoprisse, ma sperò che Neal avesse avuto il buon gusto di scegliere un'attività onesta. Prese per buona la sua speranza e si mise a provare, uno alla volta, i vestiti che Candy gli portava. Erano tutti meravigliosi e trovava che le stessero molto bene, ma Neal, ogni singola volta, replicava che non andava bene. Le dava un'occhiata con occhio critico, piegava la testa di lato e poi scuoteva la testa.

Lei pensava che prima o poi Candy avrebbe perso la pazienza, ma non accadde mai. Le bastava quel cenno del capo negativo, per annuire e proporre un nuovo capo. Non pareva nemmeno preoccuparsi della fila di abiti che si stavano accumulando sul tavolo dove li aveva poggiati dopo la prova. Il suo unico compito era portare sempre nuove proposte.

Quello al limite della pazienza era Peter. Inizialmente era stato impressionato da quanto la moglie stesse bene con quegli abiti diversi dal suo solito, e quanto potesse cambiare aspetto facilmente ad ogni cambio capo. La trovava sempre bellissima, in ogni caso, perciò non riusciva proprio a capire su che base Neal rifiutasse un vestito che, per lui, era semplicemente perfetto.

«Perché questo no?» protestò ad un certo punto. «Le stava benissimo!»

«Vero, ma non era quello giusto» replicò Neal, paziente. «Lo scopo non è prendere un abito che “vada bene” e basta. Vedrai, quando sarà quello giusto te ne accorgerai anche tu.»

Peter sbuffò, ma non poteva continuare a lamentarsi più di tanto, dato che aveva insistito lui per accompagnarli nell'impresa. Si sistemò meglio sul divano e iniziò a sperare che lo chiamassero dall'ufficio per un caso urgente.

In ambito di vestiti, però, Neal la sapeva lunga, perché i suoi occhi si illuminarono quando Candy portò un lungo abito di velluto blu, i suoi occhi si illuminarono. Elizabeth lo provò e anche lei seppe che era l'abito giusto. Non era più bello degli altri, ma semplicemente era quello perfetto per lei.

«Sei splendida» dovette convenire Peter, fissandola quasi a bocca aperta.

Neal annuì, con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto e Candy ricambiò, rimanendo accanto al camerino. Anni di esperienza le facevano capire al volo quando un cliente era soddisfatto e avrebbe preso il capo senza pensarci due volte.

«Bene, lo prendiamo» affermò Peter. Oltre alla soddisfazione di vedere la moglie così felice e così bella, c'era anche una buona dose di sollievo perché quella tortura era ormai finita.

Erano alla cassa, con Candy che stava già preparando la fattura, quando Elizabeth uscì dal camerino pallida in viso. «Mi dispiace, preferisco pensarci un altro po'» disse a Candy, lasciandola stupefatta. Non le capitava mai che un cliente rinunciasse al vestito dopo aver assunto quell'espressione soddisfatta.

Peter e Neal la seguirono immediatamente fuori del negozio. «Qual è il problema?»

«Costava ottocento dollari!»

«Be', sì, non ho voluto scegliere un negozio troppo di lusso» disse Neal perplesso. In media il prezzo dei suoi abiti superava i mille. Prima che finisse in prigione e quindi al verde, ovviamente. «Ma ne ho già altri in mente se preferisci...»

Elizabeth scosse la testa. «Il problema è che è troppo caro, per noi» gli spiegò. «Non posso spendere ottocento euro per un vestito che indosserò una volta, due al massimo.»

«Tesoro, però, se ci tieni...» mormorò Peter. Anche lui sarebbe stato dell'idea di non farlo, e se avesse saputo il prezzo in precedenza avrebbe proprio evitato di entrare nel negozio, ma aveva visto l'espressione soddisfatta di lei quando aveva indossato l'abito blu. Era una follia comprarlo, ma  forse, per una volta, valeva la pena farlo.

«No, è troppo caro» scosse la testa Elizabeth.

«Non ci ho pensato, scusa.» Neal si sentiva in colpa per averle dato quell'illusione. Era stato ingenuo da parte sua. «Lascia che sia io a regalartelo.»

«Oh, davvero? E con quali soldi?» si intromise Peter, improvvisamente interessato. In linea teorica Neal era ancora un carcerato, per cui lo stato gli passava un minimo mensile che gli consentiva di pagarsi vitto e alloggio, certo non darsi alle spese pazze come acquistare un vestito da ottocento dollari.

Neal lo fissò, attraversando il dilemma morale del rimediare alla figura fatta con Elizabeth o continuare a tenere nascosto al marito poliziotto certe sue attività non proprio legali. «Potrei, forse, avere ancora certi fondi da parte...»

«Oh! E dove?» Era chiaro che per Peter, improvvisamente trovare il rimanente del bottino di Neal era sicuramente più importante che lasciargli comprare il vestito. Durante il processo Neal era stato accusato di molti reati, non tutti dimostrabili, per quanto entrambi sapessero che non erano state accuse campate in aria. Semplicemente, Neal era stato molto bravo a lasciarsi alcune cose da parte.

«Sarebbero comunque soldi derivanti dalle tue truffe» intervenne Elizabeth, ponendo fine alla guerra di sguardi che si stava svolgendo fra i due. «Non li voglio. Preferisco comprare un abito meno bello e costoso, ma onestamente.»

«E si mi guadagnassi onestamente gli ottocento dollari per comprarlo?» propose Neal. Ci teneva davvero tanto a farle quel regalo. Non aveva mai conosciuto Elizabeth prima di avere l'idea di diventare informatore per l'FBI, ma aveva iniziato ad apprezzarla in fretta e aveva capito perché Peter l'aveva sposata. Come coppia, gli piacevano molto e avevano fatto molto per lui. Voleva solo ricambiare, in qualche modo.

«La festa è tra una settimana» gli ricordò Peter, per quanto l'idea che Neal facesse qualcosa onestamente fosse auspicabile, per lui. «Per quanto tu sia bravo, non credo sia possibile farcela.»

«Lasciamo provare!» Fissò Elizabeth, che alla fine annuì, colpita dal suo entusiasmo.

«Non sentirti in obbligo» gli disse. «Non fa nulla. Ma se proprio ci tieni a comprarmelo, allora sì, vorrei che fossero soldi onesti.»

 

«Ottocento dollari in meno di una settimana» ripeté Mozzie perplesso. «Sei pazzo.»

«Grazie, è sempre bello avere il tuo supporto» rispose Neal ironicamente, meritandosi un'occhiataccia.

«Accetto da sempre le tue pazzie, ma devo anche essere la voce della ragione» replicò Mozzie. «Ovviamente, il problema è la storia dell'onestà. Se invece tentassimo qualcosa potremo guadagnare ben più che ottocento dollari...» insinuò.

«No.» La risposta era secca e irremovibile. «Elizabeth ci tiene e non ho intenzione di deluderla.»

Mozzie scosse la testa, ma non disse più nulla. Poteva provarci, a convincere Neal a fare le cose a modo suo, ma poi non gli restava altro da fare che accompagnarlo nelle sue imprese folli. «Che cosa hai in mente di fare, allora?» gli domandò.

«Partiamo da questi.» Impilò sopra la scrivania una serie di cartoncini e piccoli quadretti che aveva eseguito nel tempo libero. Per la maggior parte, erano visioni di New York. Molti avevano l'aspetto di cartoline che potevano interessare ai clienti. «Vendili per pochi dollari, non mi interessa» gli disse. «Puntiamo alla quantità, tanto ne posso dipingere quanti ne voglio.»

Mozzie afferrò uno dei cartoncini e li fissò, esaminandoli attentamente. «Non so quanti posso riuscire a venderne, anche se a poco prezzo» ammise. «Vedo di farmi dare un'indicazione delle zone più redditizie.»

«Attento a non arti beccare dalla polizia, sono senza autorizzazione.» Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non c'era bisogno di specificarlo, ma in ogni caso non voleva che finisse nei guai per colpa sua.

«Non preoccuparti» rispose infatti Mozzie, con tranquillità. «Ma mi sfugge se questa cosa rientri davvero nell'ordine delle cose legali...»

«Be', sto vendendo il frutto del mio lavoro» rispose Neal. «L'autorizzazione è più una cosa burocratica...» In realtà, non è che avessero proprio discusso, con Elizabeth, dei limiti esatti che intendeva con “soldi guadagnati onestamente”. Neal l'aveva preso come un “evita di rubarli”, cosa che non avrebbe fatto, dato che li avrebbe ottenuti in cambio di disegni fatti in prima persona. Di qualche piccolo sgarro, come la mancanza di autorizzazione, non ne avevano parlato.

«Sei tu il capo» replicò Mozzie. Per lui la mancanza di un'autorizzazione era la norma, dato che viveva al di fuori del sistema in ogni sua forma. «Tu invece che cosa farai?»

«Ho fatto una lista delle scuole che ci sono nel limite della mia cavigliera, andrò a cercare se qualche studente ha bisogno di ripetizioni in storia dell'arte o letteratura.» Soprattutto per quanto riguardava la prima materia, pur non avendo mai conseguito una laurea se non fasulla, aveva conoscenze tali da far invidia a qualsiasi professore. Inoltre, gli piaceva. «Nel tempo libero mi metterò all'angolo delle strade a fare dei ritratti.»

«Non sarà rischioso?» domandò Mozzie. «Io non ho problemi, ma tu sei sorvegliato. Se ti beccano...»

Neal non voleva certo tornare in galera. Dopo la sua evasione sarebbero stati troppi anni da scontare e gli piaceva quello che stava facendo adesso. Inoltre, aveva ancora la faccenda di Kate in sospeso e non vi avrebbe rinunciato. «Farò attenzione» affermò. «È solo per una settimana.»

Mozzie non aggiunse altro: in fondo, gli aveva proposto una truffa, che di sicuro gli avrebbe potuto fruttare molti più problemi che essere fermato all'angolo delle strade mentre disegnava delle caricature. June, la sua bellissima padrona di casa, entrò nell'appartamento sventolando un foglietto.

«Ho chiesto a tutte le mie amiche se erano interessate un ritratto personalizzato e a poco prezzo» annunciò. «Dopo che hanno visto il mio sono impazzite e ora ne vogliono tutte uno.» Neal aveva fatto un dipinto ad olio di June per ringraziarla dell'ospitalità che gli aveva offerto, e ovviamente aveva migliorato un po' la realtà. Di poco poco, considerando che il soggetto non ne aveva bisogno. Il quadro era appeso onorevolmente in salotto. «Ecco l'indirizzo e il numero di telefono di quelle nel tuo limite di movimento. Penso che con loto tu possa arrivare anche a cinquanta dollari.» E gli consegnò il foglietto, dove aveva scritto tutto con precisione.

«Grazie, June, sei fenomenale» le disse sinceramente Neal, baciandola sulla guancia. «Posso chiederti anche di prestarmi il tuo cane per un po'?»

«Certamente» rispose lei senza esitazioni. «Ma a che ti serve?»

«Le persone tendono a preferire gli ambulanti se accompagnati da animali.» Si voltò verso Mozzie, che alzò le mani e fece segno di diniego. Lui aveva i suoi metodi di vendita, non aveva bisogno di essere accompagnato da animali pelosi. «Bene» disse allora Neal, recuperando l'attrezzatura che aveva già preparato: cavalletto basso, fogli, carboncino e acquarelli. «Iniziamo.»

 

Era arrivata la sera della festa. Peter aveva lavorato ad un caso con Neal durante quella settimana, ma era stato qualcosa di semplice che non li aveva occupati per molto tempo. In ogni caso, non era riuscito ad estorcergli molto di quello che stava progettando. Non fidandosi, però, aveva di tanto in tanto mandato Jones a controllare sui luoghi dove vedeva che si era mossa la cavigliera, per cui sapeva che si metteva agli angoli delle strade a disegnare ritratti per i turisti, in maggior numero.

Indubbiamente non aveva l'autorizzazione per farlo, ma per una volta Peter sorvolò sulla questione. Era un lavoro molto più onesto di tanti che Neal aveva svolto fino a quel momento e, sinceramente, vedere che si impegnava così tanto per fare un regalo a Elizabeth gli scaldava il cuore. Aveva sempre visto del buono in quel ragazzo ed era felice di non essersi sbagliato sul suo conto, per quanto avessero ancora molto lavoro da fare.

Non aveva però idea di quanto potesse guadagnare. Ottocento dollari in una settimana vendendo disegni gli sembravano un'enormità. Eppure, in cuor suo, Peter non voleva assolutamente vederlo fallire. La vita delle persone oneste era difficile, questo sì, ma allo stesso modo era importante che Neal ne traesse soddisfazione, affinché avesse meno tentazioni di ricadere in quella da truffatore. D'altronde, avrebbe sempre potuto trovare dei lavori più redditizi.

Ma quando furono le sette di sabato sera, dovette arrendersi all'evidenza che era un compito impossibile per chiunque. Curioso, perché aveva sempre creduto che Neal riuscisse a compiere imprese davvero impossibili, tranne quella di sfuggire all'arresto da parte sua. Anche Elizabeth ci aveva creduto fino in fondo, ma poi era arrivata l'ora di prepararsi anche per lei, selezionando un vestito che aveva già messo gli anni precedenti.

Stavano quasi uscendo di casa, quando videro arrivare Neal di corsa. Di solito prendeva un taxi, ma era forse aveva deciso di risparmiare i soldi. In mano teneva, avvolto nella plastica, quello che sembrava un vestito di velluto blu.

«Ho fatto in tempo, meno male!» esultò, e poi dovette chinare la schiena davanti a loro, fermi sulla soglia di casa, a riprendere fiato. Quando ne ebbe abbastanza per poter parlare di nuovo, si rivolse a Elizabeth sorridendo. «Tieni. Candy l'aveva tenuto da parte.»

Lei lo prese con le mani tremanti: era commossa. Guardò Peter negli occhi, che annuì, quindi tornò in casa con l'intenzione di indossarlo immediatamente.

«L'hai davvero comprato onestamente?» gli domandò Peter, che invece era rimasto sulla soglia.

«Ebbene sì» rispose Neal, con un tono d'orgoglio. Poi sembrò ripensarci. «Vale se cinquanta dollari me li ha prestati Mozzie, vero?» domandò. In fondo, lui li aveva presi in buona fede e glieli avrebbe restituiti.

«Basta non sapere da dove vengono» convenne Peter. Dato che Mozzie era per lui un autentico mistero che non faceva nulla per non essere tale, aveva deciso che per il momento si poteva occupare di salvare dalla prigione un solo truffatore alla volta.

«Bene» ansimò Neal, appoggiandosi alla parete della casa.

Ora che ci pensava, Peter non l'aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni. Neal teneva molto al suo aspetto, si radeva quotidianamente e indossava bei vestiti. Era un po' un damerino, fin troppo. In quel momento era spettinato, con la barba in disordine e la camicia aperta con il colletto disordinato e spettinato. Appariva molto stanco, non solo per la corsa : sotto i suoi occhi si allungavano due visibili occhiaie.

Peter provò un moto d'orgoglio nei suoi confronti. Doveva davvero aver desiderato tanto comprare quel vestito ad Elizabeth e farlo secondo le sue richieste. Sapeva che non era auspicabile che succedesse, ma Neal era entrato nelle loro vite in maniera preponderante e, da quello che sembrava, loro avevano fatto lo stesso con lui.

Elizabeth uscì nuovamente nel cortile: era splendida. Come avevano già dimostrato, quel vestito le stava d'incanto. Sorrideva, ma non era solo per via dell'abito che indossava. Era il modo in cui l'aveva ottenuto che la gratificava. Come il marito, non poteva che essere felice dell'impegno che Neal aveva impiegato per accontentarla.

«Sei stato fantastico» gli disse. «Non so come ringraziarti. Adesso però vai a casa e riposati» ordinò.

«Lo farò» assicurò Neal. Non dormiva da una settimana, per poter rifornire continuamente di nuove cartoline il banchetto che Mozzie aveva preparato per aiutarlo.

«Sono molto orgoglioso di te.» Che senso aveva, se non glielo diceva. Peter gli diede una pacca sulla spalla per dimostrargli che diceva la verità.

Mentre vedeva la coppia allontanarsi sul viale per salire in macchina e recarsi alla festa, Neal ebbe finalmente la risposta alla domanda che Mozzie gli aveva fatto: “perché sbattersi tanto per un semplice regalo non necessario?”. Peter ed Elizabeth erano diventati, in qualche modo, senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse, la sua famiglia.

Erano due persone che tenevano a lui in modo diverso rispetto a Mozzie, Kate e Alex. Erano persone che non lo incoraggiavano, anzi, lo sgridavano continuamente, soprattutto Peter. Questo perché volevano solo il meglio da lui, volevano tirare fuori il suo talento e indirizzarlo nella direzione che pensavano fosse la migliore. Si comportavano decisamente da genitori.

Neal non sapeva dire se sarebbero riusciti nel loro intento o lui sarebbe stato destinato a restare un truffatore per sempre. Di una cosa però era certo: erano decisamente riusciti a diventare la sua famiglia.

 

 


End file.
